This love is ours
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Marissa face different changes that will impact their marriage in a powerful way! * Update Thursdays *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I must be crazy to start a new storyline for the next 20 chapters. I decided that I wanted to add another Five 0 since NCIS:LA has three storylines going "Callen's promise", "NCIS:LA season 6", and "Dream come true"

Character Summary:

Steve: married to Katie for the past ten years. He has three kids. He is still part of the SEAL team but rushes back when something happens to both Marissa and his father. Will he joined Five 0 to save his family?

Marissa: married to Steve for the last ten years. She has been used to living as a single mom since Steve was away. what happens when Steve's dad calls them back to Hawaii after something happens to Marissa and the kids?

Katie: age 7

John: age 4

Michael: age 2

Chapter 1

Steve walked into the apartment that he is renting with the other guys. Today has been a busy day and he misses seeing his family. He pulled out his phone and dialed Marissa's number. He just wanted to hear her voice. He was surprised to see that the call went to voicemail.

"Hey babe, it's me. I just wanted to see how you and the kids doing. I don't know when I will be home. I love you." He revealed to her. He hanged up the phone and headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Marissa was trying to give all the kids a bath. She knew that the kids were missing Steve and she meant to call him to see if they could do skype later this weekend but she never had a chance to call him.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" John asked her.

"I don't know baby. I really hope soon since I know how much you guys are missing daddy. We can see if he can do skype this weekend." Marissa told her son.

"Okay. I hope that we can." John responded to his mother as he gave her a small smile. Marissa had to admit that her son look so much like her husband.

After Marissa got the kids into bed, she went out to the living room. She picked up her phone and saw that Steve called her. She check her voicemail and started to smile when she heard his voice. She knew that she was missing him like crazy. She dialed the number that he had left her and it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey babe, it's me. I am so sorry that I missed your call. The kids want to know if we could do skype this weekend since they want to see and talk to you. They miss you so much as do I. I love you." Marissa said to her husband's voicemail.

That weekend

Steve was getting ready for his skype called with Marissa and the kids. He had to make sure that he was away from something that would show where he was. Marissa was supposed to be on in a few minutes. He heard the computer start to ring and he went to answer it. He thought that it would be Marissa first when he answer it and it wasn't. It was John.

"Daddy!" John squelled on the chat.

"Hey buddy. Where is mommy?" Steve asked their son.

"She's getting Michael dress from his bath." Katie said to her father as she sat next to her brother. "She told us that we could call you right now."

"Okay. Well, I miss you guys so much." Steve responded as he heard giggling coming from the stairs. Michael suddenly appeared in front of the camera along with Marissa.

"Hey babe." Marissa greeted her husband.

"Hey you. I am so glad that we got to do this. I miss all of you so badly." Steve told his wife and kids.

"Daddy when are you coming home?" Katie asked her father.

"I don't know yet baby girl." Steve responded to her. They talked for almost an hour when Steve had to cut the skype call off. Marissa managed to get the kids ready for bed and asleep. Marissa got into her bath and was surprised when she heard the glass break downstairs. She got out of the bed and check on the kids who were sleeping. Marissa went downstairs and found that it was a picture of her and Steve that broke. She picked it up and check to make sure that the downstairs was comeplety locked. She did not find anything wrong and headed upstairs. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Two months later

Marissa walked into her office at work to find that it was broken into. She had no choice but to call the cops and her father-in-law since Steve was not reachable this week. She asked him if the kids could come out to Hawaii and John said yes as long as she came out there too. Marissa went to asked her boss for some time off which they agree to give her three weeks off.

Author Note: That is it for this chapter. I hoped that you like this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this storyline. I hope to see you guys review this chapter and let me know what you think of it. I am so excited for this storyline that you have no idea. I hope that you will check out "Come back to me part 4" and "Five 0 season 5" for more updates. I have been wanting to do this storyline for the past three months. I wonder who is stalking Marissa. Yes, it's a stalking case but it has something to do with her father-in-law's murder. Steve will be in the next chapter more. Please be sure to join me on twitter as Carson34ff because I do a weekly live tweet with Five 0 episodes. I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: it is time for the second chapter of this storyline. I had a hard time writing the new version of Callen's secret and then did not sleep good on Wednesday. Thank you for the reviews that I got from the first chapter and I hope that you enjoy the second chapter.

Chapter 2

Marissa walked into the house to pack a bag for her and the kids. She needed to make sure that they got on to the next plane to go see John. She had to make sure that her kids were safe. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number for Hawaiian Airlines. She was booked on the next plane that leaves in four hours. She got everything ready to go. She needed to go get Katie from school and the boys from daycare. Katie knew that there was something going on with her mom.

"Mommy, where are we going?" She asked her mother.

"We are going to visit Grandpa." Marissa responded to her daughter with a smile.

"Will we still be able to talk to Daddy?" She asked her mother.

"Yes baby. We will be able to talk to daddy. I left a message with uncle Joe." Marissa responded to her daughter as she headed to the airport.

On the plane

Marissa knew that it was going to be a long plane ride with the kids. She figured that she would give them a movie to watch that would last about three hours. She knew that Michael would end up taking a nap for at least two hours if not more giving her alone time on the plane. By the time that they landed it was almost nine pm, Marissa was happy when she saw John standing there.

"Did you have a good plane ride?" John asked his daughter-in-law. He was happy that she was there.

"It was really nice. I am just glad that it is done. Has Steve called today?" Marissa asked her father-in-law.

"Yes. I told him that you guys were on the way here." John responded to her.

"Did he say anything about it?" Marissa asked her father-in-law.

"He said that he was happy about you guys coming down and he won't be able to talk for the next couple of days since they have a mission." John revealed to his daughter-in-law. He watched the reactions of his grandchildren and knew that they were missing him.

Steve's location

Steve was busy with the mission planning and missing his family. He was happy that his father told him that Marissa and the kids were going to be in Hawaii for the next few weeks.

One week later

Steve was coming back from the successful grab from their target. He did not know where the brother was but that was fine because they could get the location out of his brother. He heard his cell phone ring and took it out to only see that it was his dad calling. He answered the phone and was surprised to hear the other brother. He hoped that he did not have Marissa or the kids there. He hoped that his father was going to be okay. His father was killed and he decided that he needed to head back to Hawaii to make sure that he found the man that killed his father and make sure that Marissa and the kids where okay.

Marissa and the kids had just got back to the house to find there was cops standing outside. She had the kids stay in the car while she figured out what was going on. Marissa walked over to the man standing there.

"exuse me, this is my father-in-law's house. Can you tell me what is going on?" Marissa asked the man.

"Are you Marissa McGarrett?" Danny asked her.

"Yes. Why?" Marissa asked him.

"I'm Danny Williams. I spoke your husband a few minutes ago and let him know that your father-in-law passed away." Danny responded to her. "We can't have you guys stay here until we unlocked the crime scene. We are going to put you guys up in a safe house that we own. Your husband is on the way back."

"Alright." Marissa responded to him

Marissa got back into the car after learning with her husband's father died. Now she was going to have to tell her children that their grandfather is gone. She decided that she was going to tell them as soon as they get to the safe house. Danny got into his car and headed to the safe house where he got the family settled. He knew that since they had the man that killed John still out there. It was not safe for the family to be out. He had some guards at the house to make sure that they are safe.

"Mommy, what are we doing here? Why can't we go back to grandpa's house?" Katie asked her mother.

"Baby, I will tell you soon." She said as they went into the driveway. Danny had her pull into the garage and park in there. She was surprised when Danny helped her take the kids into the house.

"Mommy, where is grandpa?" Katie asked her mother again.

Before Marissa had a chance to answer, there was a knock on the door. Danny went to open the door to find out who it was.

Author Note: Oh! A cliffhanger! Who do you think is at the door? Steve or Victor! Steve will be in the next chapter a lot more! I know that this chapter is late but I was really busy with things. I can't believe that it's Valentine's day and it's all about love this month. I must say that I got two reviews from the same person and I need to make sure that I do a little better on this chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. It's almost Five 0!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: Sorry that this chapter is late but I have been a little busy last night. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I hope that you like chapter 3. Thank you all for the reviews on the first two chapters. _

_Author's response:_

_Thank you to the "three" people that did reviews on the first two chapters. The reason that I did "Three" in this quotes is because I know that the two reviews that did not get posted are from the same person that reviewed the same thing. Talk about embarrassment of themselves LOL! _

_Ilse23: Thank you for you review. I hope that you had a great week. Thank you so much for your support on all the storylines that I have written or keep writing. I hope that you had a great Valentine's day. _

Chapter 3

Danny opened the door while Marissa was trying to figure out what she was going to say to her kids. She wanted her husband to be there when she broke the news that their grandfather died. She was not paying any attention to the front door.

"Daddy!" Katie revealed as she started to run for her father before Marissa stopped her. "Mommy, it's daddy."

Marissa turned around to face her husband. She was surprised when she saw her husband. She knew that he was coming in.

"I need to see some id." Danny revealed to him. Steve pulled out his wallet and showed Danny his military ID and he cleared him. Marissa let go of their daughter the minute that she knew that it was him. Steve went down to both knees the minute that he saw his daughter and wife coming up to him.

"I am so glad that you guys are okay." Steve said to the girls before their younger kids saw him.

"We are so glad that you are safe." Marissa responded to her husband. Danny walked over to Steve and his family.

"I am sorry to interput but we need to go to the funeral." Danny said to them.

"What funeral and for who?" Katie asked her parents. They knew that they were going to have to tell her now that she knows where they are going.

"Baby, we need to talk to you and your brothers about Grandpa." Steve told his daughter as he got their youngest in his lap. He knew that Michael was not going to understand what was going on but their two oldest were. "Grandpa went up to spend time with Grandma."

"How much time?" She asked her father.

"Baby for a long time. He died the other day." Steve told his daughter as he watched her start to cry. It broke his heart to see his daughter like that. Marissa went after her to make sure that she was okay.

The family went to the funeral and had a hard time during the progress. On top of that, the family moved to Hawaii after Steve got a new job. Marissa was happy to have her husband home. Steve and Marissa had decided to live in John's house to make sure that it stayed in the family. Steve and Marissa were laying bed when she heard their boys came walking into their bedroom.

"Hey boys." Steve greeted his sons.

"Hi daddy." John greeted his father as he helped his brother on to their bed.

"Where is Katie?" Marissa asked her sons before she saw their daughter walking in to the bedroom. Both Marissa and Steve knew that their daughter would take this the hardest since she was close to her grandfather. Marissa watched as her daughter climbed on to the bed.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be okay." Marissa told her daughter as she cuddled up against Steve. Steve was about to leave for work.

"Hey babe, I have to go." Steve responded his wife.

"Alright be safe. Boys say goodbye to daddy." Marissa revealed to her boys. Katie waved goodbye to her dad as he leaned across the bed to give her a small kiss on the forehead along with the boys. Steve went to the shower and got ready for work. Marissa and the kids went downstairs and got breakfast done. Steve came down the stairs a few minutes later to find his girls and the boys eating their breakfast. Steve got his morning coffee and then headed to go find Danny at his place. They started to get to work.

Steve got home later that night to find the boys already in bed. Marissa and Katie were watching a movie. Steve sat down next to his wife and daughter.

"How is she doing?" Steve asked his wife.

"I think that she is doing better at least. She still misses her grandpa." Marissa responded to her husband.

"Maybe we should put her to bed." Steve revealed to her as he went to get up so he could pick up their daughter and take her upstairs. Steve tucked his daughter in to her bed after getting her in to her night clothes. Steve read his daughter a book before finding going downstairs to find his wife outside with someone that he did not know.

Author Note: that is it for this chapter. Who do you think is the man with Marissa? I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. Yesterday was really bad day and night and so I felt that I needed a small break from posting. I hope you all don't mind. I am going to try to get the new chapter of Five 0 out before the show airs. I hope you will leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Hey guys, you get this chapter on time this week! Thank you all for reading this chapter. Let's try to get to five reviews this chapter!

Chapter 4

Steve walked into the backyard to find his wife talking to mystery man. He did not know who he was so he decided to go and find out who it was. Marissa looked over her shoulder right when her husband started to walk towards them.

"Brandon, this is my husband Steve." Marissa revealed to her husband who the man was.

"It's nice to meet you." Brandon revealed as he took his hand out to shake Steve's hands.

"Nice to meet you too. How do you know Marissa?" Steve asked him

"She's my sister." Brandon revealed to him.

"Is this true?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yes. He is my brother. I just found out about him right before your dad died." Marissa revealed to her husband. She knew that he was not going to be happy and she was right when he started to walk away from her. "Steve, wait!"

"Marissa, why don't you talk to Steve and I will talk to you later? I do want to get to know Steve and the kids more." Brandon revealed to his sister. Brandon watched as his sister walked away to go find Steve. She closed the backdoor and looked every where in the house for her husband. She finally found him in their bedroom. He was getting ready for bed.

"Steve can we talk?" Marissa asked her husband.

"Not right now. I can't deal with this right now." Steve responded to her as he climbed in to bed. Marissa got his message and started to get ready for bed. She knew that they would talk about this in the morning.

The next morning

Marissa woke up to find her husband not in the bed. She went downstairs to find the kids eating their breakfast. She looked in the driveway seeing that his truck was gone. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her husband's number. It went straight to voicemail. She was surprised that he would do that to her. The only time that she remember him doing that to her was when he was training and she knew that he was going to work today. Marissa got the kids ready for daycare and headed to drop them off before going to Steve's work. Marissa walked into the building and headed upstairs to find that the office was empty.

Marissa did not know where her husband went. She walked outside of the office to find Danny and Kono walking up.

"Where is Steve?" She asked them.

"He is in meetings with the governor for the rest of the day." Danny told his partner's wife. He knew what was going on and did not know why she did not tell him about her brother.

"Danny, can we talk for a moment?" She asked him

"Sure." He said as he lead her into the office and sat down to find out what was is going on with her and Steve from her point of view. "So what is going on?"

"Steve is really mad at me for keeping my brother a secret but I am still getting used to him being my brother right now. I wanted to tell Steve about my brother more than once but I did not know how and on top of that I just found out that I am pregnant again." She responded to him. "But you can't tell anyone that I told you first about the baby. I was going to tell Steve about the baby today but he is not talking to me."

"I will talk to Steve about talking to you." Danny responded to her with a small smile. "I know that you need to tell Steve about the baby and your brother. Your family needs to come first and that means no more secrets between you and your husband. You need to be on his side."

"I am on his side. I will always be on his side." Marissa responded to him. Neither Danny or Marissa noticed that her husband had walked into the office.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Steve asked her.

"I came to talk to you about my brother and something else." Marissa responded to her husband. She hoped that they could work things out between the two of them.

"okay. Let's go out for lunch and talk about this. I want to know everything that you know about him." Steve revealed to her as she got up and they headed out of the office to go to lunch. Before they got into the car there was shooting.

Steve woke up to find blood all over him. He did not know if he got shot or did Marissa. He heard the team come out of the office to find both Steve and Marissa gun down. Steve rolled over in pain to check on Marissa.

"Marissa, are you okay?" Steve asked his wife. He did not get any answer from her and he was really nervous about it.

Danny kneel down next to Steve to make sure that he was okay while Chin did the same with Marissa. Steve heard Chin yell for a bus to come. He did not know what happen to Marissa or how bad was it. The next thing that he knew is that he is waking up at the hospital.

"Where is my wife?" Steve said to the nurse.

Before the nurse got a chance to answer, Steve passed out again. He just really hoped that Marissa would be okay.

Author Note: I hope that you like how I wrote this as a cliffhanger. Is Marissa okay? What about the baby? I will see you guys next week for the 5th chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Happy Thursday everyone! I am trying my best to make sure that I have this storyline done before Wednesday night. I hope that you have a great week. I got about 15 more chapters left in this storyline

Chapter 5

Marissa woke up in the hospital room and did not know what was going on. She wanted to make sure that her baby was okay and her husband. She press the call button and in walked her nurse and the doctor.

"Where is my husband?" She asked her doctor and her nurse. She needed to make sure that her husband was okay.

"He is in the NCIU right now and recovering right now. You can go see him in a few hours." Marissa listen to what she was told by her doctor. "Right now our main concern is the baby. We need to make sure that it is okay."

"Okay. Let's get started." Marissa said as the doctor walked into the room with the ultrasound machine. She needed to find out if their baby was going to live. The doctor confirmed that the baby was okay and growing healthy. Marissa was happy that her baby was okay. Marissa looked at the door and found that Danny was standing there.

"I am so glad that you are okay and so will Steve." Danny revealed to her.

"How is Steve?" Marissa responded to him.

"He is okay. He just wants to make sure that you are okay. I decided to come and find out myself how you are since he keeps asking about." Danny responded to his friend. He gave her a small smile.

"Thank god that he is okay. When can I see him?" Marissa asked him.

"Hopefully soon. You just need to relax for the next couple of hours in here and I will go talk to your dcotor." Danny responded to her hoping that it would work out. Marissa wanted to be there with her husband to make sure that he was okay.

"Will you come back and tell me when he wakes up?" Marissa asked him.

"of course. I need to get back and check on him. I will be back." Danny responded his friend. Danny left the room and headed back to find Steve awake and wanting to get out of the bed.

"Steve, what are you doing? You are going to hurt yourself." Danny told him as he helped him back into bed.

"I need to go find Marissa. They won't tell me anything about my wife and I need to make sure that she is okay." Steve told his friend as he went to get out of the bed.

"Steve she is fine. I just saw her." Danny responded to him.

"Thank God. Is the baby okay?" Steve asked his friend.

"What baby Steve? Is Marissa pregnant?" Danny asked his friend.

"She is or she was at the time of the accident." Steve told his friend. "I need to know if my baby is okay."

"I will go check." Danny responded to him "as long as you wait here."

"Alright. I will wait." Steve told him. Steve wanted to be with her.

Steve watched as his friend left the room to go and check on Marissa. Danny walked into the room only to find someone that he did not know in Marissa's room.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked the person.

"Yeah I am looking for my sister. I heard that she was in accident with her husband." Brandon revealed him.

"Who are you? Marissa never said anything about having a brother." Danny responded to him.

"She is still getting adjusted to having a brother. I met her husband, Steve, but I don't think that he liked me." Brandon revealed to him.

"Don't worry about Steve. He normally doesn't like anyone at first. I am going to have to check out your story with Steve or Marissa." Danny responded right as Marissa came rolling in with her wheelchair.

"Is Steve awake?" Marissa asked him.

"Yeah he is awake." Danny responded to his friend.

"Well I want to see my husband right now." Marissa said to the nurse.

"We will go and see if that is possible." The nurse said to her before she left the room.

"No. I need to make sure that my husband is okay. You have not been allowing me to see my husband and I won't allow it anymore." Marissa responded to the nurse. "I am pretty sure that you have been doing it to my husband too. I want to see him now."

"Alright." The nurse revealed to her as she took Marissa to Steve's hospital room.

"No wait. I will take her to Steve's room." Danny responded to the nurse. He did not believe that the nurse would just give up and take Marissa to the right room. Danny and Marissa headed over there right as the fire alarm was set off. Danny got her out of the hospital and waited for Steve to come out. Danny walked over to the nurse station when it was all clear and wanted answers.

"Where is Steve McGarrett?" Danny asked the nurse.

"He's gone." The nurse responded to him.

"What do you mean gone?" Danny asked the nurse.

"I mean that there was a fire in Steve's room and he is dead." The nurse revealed as Marissa heard it. She could not believe that her husband was gone.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this cliffhanger but the question remains is he dead or not. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope you will check out "Woman in his bed" storyline that I should be able to post the first chapter really soon. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Hey guys, I know that this is not the storyline that I was late on but I wanted to make sure that I got both of these storylines updated on time before I go to bed tonight. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This weekend I am going to try to get caught up and finished since I have vacation soon!

Chapter 6

Five months later- Marissa

Marissa woke up at Danny's guest room with at least one of the kids with her. She did not know what to expect now. She knew that there was no chance that her husband had survive the fire and so she needed to make the arrangements for his funeral. Danny promised to be there for her and the kids as much as he could but it was hard for him too. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She could not believe that today she was finding out the gender of their fourth child without her husband.

"I know baby, this is not how I wanted to live the rest of my life. I wanted to be with daddy and now he is not here. I miss him horribly and so does your siblings but you know something, we are going to find him.

Steve's location

Steve woke up in his apartment. He still could not remember anything. He was now living in a spot with his brother, Wo Fat. Wo Fat was there when he woke up. Steve did notice that he was wearing a ring.

"So did anyone figure out why I am wearing a ring on my ring finger?" Steve asked his friend.

"Not yet. We will get down to it." Wo Fat responded.

Steve decided that it was time to go for a walk and find anything that he could. Someone came walking up to him and said Steve McGarrett and he did not put anything together. He kept walking when he finally got to the library. He found an empty computer and signed on to the internet using the new library card that he had sign up for. He type in the name of Steve McGarrett and learned that he died in the hospital fire that was started in the room. He then changed over to images and saw his own face on the picture. He decided to find out that there a Five 0 headquarters.

Headquarters

Steve walked into the downstairs office to find someone downstairs. He walked towards the person that was sitting behind the desk.

"Hi, I am looking for Five 0 office." Steve said to the person.

"They are out on the case." The man said to him before Steve walked out of the headquarters and headed back to the place that he was staying out. He did not know if he was this Steve dude but needed to figure it out.

Danny's house

Marissa was trying to give all the kids a bath but it did not help when she was having morning sickness on top of that. She needed someone to come and help her. Danny was not there yet and she wish that she had Steve there but he is gone. The kids were still asking for Steve but she did not know how to talk to them about this subject that Steve wasn't coming home anytime soon. She knew that the kids miss him and so did she. She knew that they were not going to handle it well.

Wo Fat

Wo Fat walked into the house that he has been sharing with Steve. He did not know that Steve had went out today and risk expose of his plan.

"Hey brother. What are you up to?" Wo Fat asked Steve.

"Nothing much. I need to know something." Steve responded to him.

"What do you need to know?" He asked him.

"What is my name?" Steve asked him.

"Your name is Steven." Wo Fat revealed to him. He knew that the day that Steve was remembering things of his past and reunited with the people that he care for that it would be over for him.

Marissa was sitting on the couch waiting for Danny to get back from work. She remember the first night that her husband had started for Five 0. This was out of habit. She needed to get answers to what happen to her husband and find the person that did it to them. She figure out that it could be a set up. She decided to wait for Danny to get to the house so they could start to work on this. If Steve was alive then they need to find him as soon as they can. The only problem is that they did not know where to start looking for him.

Danny finally came walking into the house.

"I have some good news. Steve is alive but we need to start working on finding him." Danny revealed to her as he handed her the case file. He showed her the picture from both headquarters and library. Marissa could not believe that her husband was alive. She just needed to get him home to their family.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. What does Wo Fat want from Steve? Will Steve ever remember his life? Will Danny and Marissa find her husband before it's too late? These are all the questions before the end of this storyline. We still have 14 more chapters of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and had a great week. I guess Steve's birthday was on Tuesday and I did not put them in this storyline or Come back to me but they will be in next week's chapter. It's sorta late of celebrating his birthday but it's never late then never. Also I hope that you will check me out on facebook and instagram as "Carson McGarrett" and on twitter as Carson34ff where I update as much as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: It is time for the seven chapters of this storyline. We only have 13 more chapters of this storyline. I had the worst week ever that I have ever experienced. I hope that it is over now. I am working on the Beta still haven't gotten a response back. Right now, I am using an editing on the site that I use for the word count. Let me know if it's better, please.

Chapter 7

Steve was laying in bed, asleep, when he started to dream. He dreamed that he was married with little kids that needed him. He dreamed that his wife was pregnant. He remembered his wife's touch. He then was in the hospital and he was confused by what was happening. He was in the hospital bed and then in the fire, but wait someone came into the room and took him out right when the fire started. He did not know what was going on. He started to wake up right as Wo Fat was walking into the room.

"Steve it's okay. You are safe." Wo Fat said to him.

"Where am I?" Steve asked him.

"You are in the apartment that we share. You are okay." Wo Fat said to him.

"Where is my family?" Steve asked him.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a family." Wo Fat responded to him.

"Yes, I do." Steve responded to him. "I need to go find them."

"Steve, don't go." Wo Fat said as he started to pull a gun."Don't make me do this."

Steve turned around to see that he had a gun. "Hey, put the gun down. I mean it. Put it down."

"I can't do that. I need you to stay here. It's the only way that you are safe." Wo Fat responded to him.

"From who?" Steve asked him.

"Five 0. You see, you and I were working together on something and they put you in the hospital. They tried to kill you and I had to get you to safely." Wo Fat responded to him.

"Then why pull a gun on me?" Steve responded to him.

"because I need to make sure that you are safe." Wo Fat responded to him.

Danny walked into the headquarters. It had been a week since they found out that Steve was alive and they were no where near finding him. He hoped that Steve was alright. They had gotten a small lead, but they still have not found him. Danny missed his friend a lot. He knew that Marissa and the kids miss him too.

"Any luck with new leads?" Kono asked him.

"Nothing yet. I am starting to feel that we are overlooking something." Danny said to his friend.

"Me too. Maybe we are over looking someone like Wo Fat. No one has seen him in a while, not even their partners." Kono responded to him.

"That is true." Danny responded to her. "We need to start finding out everything we can about Wo Fat."

"alright. Let's get started." Kono revealed to him as they got to work.

Steve woke up the next morning after having the same dream that he had before about a woman and her kids. He did not know why he kept having this dream. He decided to head back to the headquarters that he visited yesterday to see if someone would remember him. He left the house after Wo Fat left. He needed to make sure that he did not tell him where he was going. He knew that there was something wrong.

Marissa was laying down on the couch since she was not feeling good. The kids were playing with their toys while she was resting. She knew that her kids miss Steve a lot and so did she. Marissa has not told the kids that their father is alive because they haven't found him. She did not want to give her kids false hope that their father was alive.

"Mommy, I miss daddy." Katie said to her mother.

"I know baby. I miss him too." She responded to her daughter as she sat up so her daughter could sit next to her. She knew that she just needed some time with her.

Steve walked up to the headquarters and went inside to find Chin standing there at the front desk. He walked over to the front door.

"Exuse me, I am hoping to talk to someone about Steve McGarrett." Steve said to them as Chin turned around.

"Steve?" Chin responded to him.

"Yes, who are you?" Steve asked him.

"I'm Chin Ho Kelly. We work together. You don't remember me?" Chin responded to him.

"No I don't. I been staying with my friend, Wo Fat." Steve responded to him.

"Steve, Wo Fat has tried to kill you before." Chin responded to him.

"No a team called Five 0 has tried to kill me before. He saved my life." Steve said a little loud and that is when the rest of the team came out. Steve pulled out his gun and aimed it at Chin.

Author Note: That is it for this chapter. Will they be able to talk him down and find Wo Fat? I hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you miss the announcement regarding Shield Season 2, Biological Mom, and Callen's promise, then please check out my twitter account for more information. How was your guys week? Are you ready for Spring? I hope that you will check me out on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and also check me out on Facebook and instagram as Carson McGarrett. I will see you guys next week. The stuff regarding Wo Fat will be revealed soon. I am thinking about doing it in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Happy Thursday everyone! It is time for another chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys are enjoying your week and now it is time for the next chapter. I am currently enjoying my vacation so I am going to try to have this up before Thursday which that did not happen. I actually wrote this chapter last week and never got a chance to write the rest of this storyline. I am thinking about cutting this storyline to ten chapters.

Chapter 8

McGarrett's house

Marissa walked downstairs after getting the kids all ready to go. She knew that she was going to drop them at the daycare before she headed to check on the case. She needed answers about where her husband.

"Mommy, I miss daddy." Katie told her mother

"I know baby so do I." Marissa said to her daughter as she gave her a small hug. Marissa and the kids loaded up in the car and headed to daycare and then she headed to the hospital.

Headquarters

Danny stepped forward to his best-friend. He knew that he needed to reason with his best friend.

"Steve, you need to put the gun down and listen to me." Danny told his best-friend.

"No. I want to know where my friend is. I want to know where Wo Fat is at." Steve said to him.

"You don't want to know. Steve, please listen to me, Wo Fat is not who you think he is." Chin said to him.

With Danny and Chin trying to keep him busy, Kono and Grover had managed to come behind him and grabbed the gun. The team did not notice that Marissa had started to walk into the room and was surprised to see what was going on.

"Guys, what is going on?" Marissa asked them right as Danny was walking up to her. She did not know what was going on. She managed to get a clear shot of her husband being taken down. "Let him go."

"Marissa, Listen to me. We can't let Steve go. There is something wrong and we need to figured out what it is." Danny said to her as he saw that she was walking towards her husband. He went to stop her from going to him.

"Who are you?" Steve asked her.

"It's okay. It is me Marissa. Your wife." Marissa said to her husband with a small smile on her face.

"I don't know you. For all I know is this is another attempt by these people to lie to my face." Steve responded to her. Danny could tell that Marissa was not happy about what her husband had said. Danny decided to pulled Marissa aside so they could talk about Steve had said to her.

"Hey, it is going to be okay. You and I both know that he did not mean that. Wo Fat must have done something to him. We are going to get it fix." Danny said to her as he tried to calm her down.

"I know but it still hurt when he said that. He is supposed to be my protector and now he is just hurting me." Marissa responded to him. "And plus it hurts when I am carrying his baby inside of me and we have three more at home."

"You have to remember that he was gone for almost six months and now he is having to adjust." Danny responded to his friend.

Outside of Danny's office

Steve was sitting in the chair that Grover had put him in. Steve did not know what is going on.

"When are you going to let me go?" Steve asked them.

"Steve, this might be hard for you to understand but you work here with us and we are all friends. The woman, that is in the office with Danny, is your wife." Kono responded to him.

"Then why is she not out here with me?" Steve asked her.

"Because your words upset her and she is pregnant with your baby." Kono responded to him. "Steve, you have been missing for the past six months. She has been worried sick along with your kids."

"What kids?" Steve asked her right as Danny and Marissa walked back into the office.

"Steve, we have three babies at home and one more on the way. This baby is due at any time." Marissa responded to her husband.

"I don't believe you at all." Steve said to her.

"Fine but don't come looking for us" She responded to him.

The whole team watched her leaving the room and knew that they were having a hard time with this. Marissa did not know how to explain this to her kids that their dad was alive. Marissa walked into down the stairs as Wo Fat came walking into the building. Marissa turned around and headed back into the headquarters right as Wo Fat had started to make his way upstairs.

"Danny, we have a probelm. Wo Fat is on the way up and I am pretty sure that it's about Steve." Marissa said as Wo Fat walked into the room with a gun pointed at her. A shot rang out.

Author Note: I know that I left another cliffhanger for you all enjoy. Will Steve remember his family and his team? Will Marissa be okay? WIll the baby be born? I hope that you guys will enjoy me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. Also don't forget to join me on twitter tomorrow night for a live tweet. They haven't released the season finale yet. Five 0 has not been renewed for another season yet. I heard that Michelle is coming back for another episode. I hope that she is going to tell him to move on with his life. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. It has been a crazy week and I am trying to catch up on this week's chapters of all the storylines.

Author's response to reviews:

Ilse23: Gonna reveal it in due time. Thank you for your review. I hope that you had a great Easter.

Alexis-mikaelson: Thank you for the review. I hope that you like this chapter. I hope that you have a great Easter.

Chapter 9

Previously on This love is ours

"Danny, we have a problem. Wo Fat is on the way up and I am pretty sure that it's about Steve." Marissa said as Wo Fat walked into the room with a gun pointed at her. A shot rang out.

Present time

Steve decided to jump in front of his wife. He had a feeling that he needed to protect her since they were married. Steve was shot in the shoulder as he and Marissa went down. Danny walked over to his friends to make sure that they were okay.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked his friend as he check her over to make sure that she is okay.

"Yeah I am fine. Make sure that he is okay." Marissa responded to him as her concern was more for her husband than anyone else.

Danny turned attention to his friend to make sure that he is okay. Danny could tell that there was something going on with Steve by the look on his face.

"Steve, are you okay?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah I am fine minus getting shot again. Is Marissa okay?" Steve asked his friend.

Marissa was shocked by Steve's question. She thought that he did not remember who she was.

"I am fine, Steve. Do you remember everything?" Marissa asked her husband.

"Yes or I am starting to remember our relationship." Steve responded to his wife.

"Thank God." She responded as she felt him wrap his arms around her. She was glad that her husband remember who she was and hopefully who their kids.

"I just want to go home and be with you and the babies that we are about to have." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, we need to get you check out to make sure that you are okay." Danny responded to him.

"How long was I gone for?" Steve asked his friend.

"About six months." Danny responded to him. He did not know where this was going but did not know if it was going to be a good thing. He just decided to take a break from what was going on.

"Why did you not look for me?" Steve asked his friend.

"We were lead to believe that you were gone. The kids needed you to be there if you were alive and then we were lead to believe that you were dead. Steve, it was hard to believe that my best-friend was dead. My heart broke when they told me you were dead. I had to be the one that told Marissa that you were dead. I had to be there for her when she told your kids that you were not coming back. It was hard for them to hear this." Danny revealed to him.

"I know." Steve told him as Danny helped his friend up and they walked downstairs to head to the hospital.

Later that evening

Steve had managed to convince her to get check out by the doctor to make sure that the babies were okay. They were fine and so was she. Steve was cleared to go home with Marissa. Steve still not know that he could trust her or anyone else.

"Steve, It is okay." Marissa said to her husband.

"I know but I don't know if I can trust you right now after what happen with Wo Fat. The whole things that happen after it. It scares me to think about what happen with our babies. They were told that I had died." Steve responded to his wife as they were getting a car.

"Steve, the kids are going to adjust to this. They are going to be happy to have their father back. I am happy that my husband is back but he is not back all the way is he? Just tell me the truth so we can work through this and move on. Let's not give Wo Fat any more power than he needs to have. I need my husband back. My kids need their father back." Marissa told her husband.

"I know and I will try my best to do what I can for now." Steve told her as they turned on to the street. Steve was nervous about seeing the kids for the first time. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Marissa gave her husband a small smile.

"It is going to be okay." Marissa told her husband with a smile.

Steve and Marissa walked into the house to see the kids watching a movie. They looked up at their parents and were shocked to see their dad.

"daddy?" Katie asked her father.

"Yeah baby girl. It is me." Steve said to his daughter. He started to remember his kids more and his love for Marissa.

After they put the kids to bed, Marissa came back downstairs to find him sitting on the couch. She went over there to sit next to him.

"Steve, what is wrong?" Marissa asked him.

Author Note: That is the end of this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. It was super crazy this week and I am getting back on my normal schedule. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I am hoping to have the last chapter out longer than these chapters. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I also live tweet on Friday nights for Five 0. I have to get ready for bed since I have both kids tomorrow until I come home.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy the past nine chapters of this storyline. Today is the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will check out my other storylines that will be posted as soon as I can.

Chapter 10

Marissa just sat next to her husband as she waited for him to tell her what was going on. She worried about what was going to happen.

"Steve, it's okay. You can tell me what is going on." Marissa revealed to her husband.

"I can't not when you are this far along in your pregnancy with the babies. It's not fair to them or you." Steve told her.

"Steve, listen to me. We needed to be on the same side. We have kids together and we need to work it out." Marissa responded to him.

"Marissa, I tried to hurt my friends that I work with but I don't know why I did that." Steve responded to her.

"Steve you did nothing wrong. It was Wo Fat. He took you for advance. He put our family in danger. I need you to tell me what is going on so I can understand what is going on with you. We need to be on the same page. Our kids need us to be on the same page." Marissa responded to him. "Maybe we should go upstairs and get some sleep."

"That sounds really good." Steve revealed to her as they got out of the couch and headed upstairs. Steve got ready for bed while Marissa check on their kids. They were fast asleep by the time that she got to their room. She had found her husband getting ready to leave their room.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To sleep on the couch." Steve responded to her as he moved out of her way so she could get past him.

"Why? I want you in here with me." She said to her husband with a small smile.

"I know but I am not ready for that just yet." Steve responded to his wife.

"Steve, Do you remember every time that we would have a fight on how much I had trouble sleeping when I know that you are down here." She responded to him.

"alright fine. I will stay here." Steve said to her. He knew that she was right and he wanted nothing more but to be with her. He missed having her near him as much as she missed him.

He got changed and so did Marissa. Steve climbed into bed the same time that she did.

In the middle of the night, Marissa woke up feeling something down her leg. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to find out what was going on. She felt a small pain in her stomach and knew that this was it. They were going to have these babies. She walked back into the bedroom.

"Steve, wake up." She said to her husband as she move his shoulder a little bit. He started to wake up.

"What is going on?" he asked her.

"I think that the babies are on the way. We need to go to the hospital." She responded to him.

"Alright." He said as she felt that there was more labor pains coming. "Just breathe."

"I am trying but it hurts." She revealed to her husband as she grabbed his arm. He got her to breathe through the pain.

Steve got her bag and her into the car. He knew that they needed to be careful on the way they got to the hospital. She was in labor for 24 hours with both of the babies before they enter the world.

"Are they are okay?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah they are prefect." He responded to her. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded to him.

Three days later, Marissa and the babies got to go home. Steve and the team were setting up a surprise bringing home babies party. Steve arrived to the hospital to pick up his wife and babies.

Steve and Marissa were enjoying the party with the twins and their older kids. Steve was happy to be with the kids and his wife. He walked into the main room and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." She revealed to him.

"I love you too." He responded to her.

The end

It was time to celebrate their twin's first birthday. Steve and Marissa were enjoying some time alone at the beach. The kids had stayed the night with Danny.

"I am glad that the kids enjoyed the night." Steve revealed to her.

"Me too. Did you hear from Danny?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah babe. I also had a lot of fun with you last night. I can't believe that the twins are one now." Steve responded to her. Their lives had changed.

Author Note: This is the last chapter of this storyline. I am not sure when I am going to have another storyline out for you all. I need to finished Biological Mom first. I hope that you guys enjoy this storyline and please make sure that you review on this chapter. This week has been crazy and I am so glad that it's almost over. There was a lot of drama so I have been trying to do my best with keeping up with storylines. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Please make sure that you stay tune for Woman in his bed for more updates. I am not sure if I am going to make it two parts or what will happen with that storyline.


End file.
